The development trend in integrated circuitry is moving toward increased integration in order to achieve cost savings. In the field of integrated circuits for wireless communication, the term means the inclusion of as many functions/function blocks of the HF transmitter/receiver chain and of the so-called RF front end in a single chip radio (single chip radio transmitter and receiver). Circuit technologies which are compatible with standard CMOS technologies are suitable for the integration of the HF power amplifier. For this, an arrangement called a stacked cascode (see DE 102009005120.1) has proven particularly suitable compared to previously known solutions (as disclosed in, for example, Ezzedine, et al., “HIGH-VOLTAGE FET AMPLIFIERS FOR SATELLITE AND PHASED-ARRAY APPLICATIONS”; Ezzedine, et al., “High Power High Impedance Microwave Devices for Power Applications,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,367; Ezzedine, et al., “CMOS PA for Wireless Applications”; Wu, et al., “A 900-MHz 29.5-dBm 0.13-um CMOS HiVP Power Amplifier”; and Pornpromlikit, et al., “A Watt-Level Stacked-FET Linear Power Amplifier in Silicon-on-Insulator CMOS”). The advantages of these stacked cascodes are: high electric strength, high efficiency, high power amplification, and lower surface requirements because no additional inductive elements are necessitated. A substantial problem of this circuit technology is the potential instability thereof, particularly at higher frequencies.